1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable with a molded resin that a part of the cable in a longitudinal direction thereof is covered by a molded resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable with a molded resin is known in which an electronic component connected to an end part of a cable is covered by a molded resin (see e.g. JP-A-H09-35820).
The cable disclosed in JP-A-H09-35820 includes a connector part to be connected to terminals of an electronic equipment, a circuit board attached to the connector part, electronic components mounted on the circuit board, a case covering the electronic components, a cable to be electrically connected to the connector part via the circuit board, and a molded resin covering the connection end part side of the cable.
The cable is a coaxial cable, and is configured such that internal conducting wires and external conducting wires exposed at the end part are respectively connected to circuit patterns formed on the circuit board. The molded resin integrally covers the connection end part, the circuit board and the electronic components in a state of being covered by the case.